


Leonine (January 22, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Word of the Day Prompts, bathing together, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yaku tries out Noya's hairstyle. Drabble.Word of the Day: Leonineof, relating to, suggestive of, or resembling a lion





	Leonine (January 22, 2018)

“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this,” grumbled Yaku, waist-deep in water in the tub, Noya knelt behind him. His hands paused in shampooing Yaku’s longer-than-average hair.

 

“I think you’ll look good, though,” he said, almost hesitantly. His hands resumed what they were doing, and Yaku relaxed back into his boyfriend’s sturdy frame.

 

“Hmm, sure, the spiked hair is kind of a thing for a lot of the liberos we know, but did you really have to dye a streak in my hair?”

 

“It goes with the style!! And you said you wanted to try mine, specifically,” said Noya, laughter laced in his voice.

 

“Okay, sure, but red??”

 

“Nekomaaaa~” was the only answer Yaku got, and he grumbled a bit, but let Noya get on with it.

 

A little later, out of the bath and wrapped in fluffy towels, Yaku tried not to go cross-eyed counting the freckles on Noya’s cheeks as he messed with his hair. He could feel his breath on his face, hear it, and it was Not Helping.

 

He closed his eyes when Noya reached for the hairspray, waiting for the smell to clear out of the air before opening them again. He turned toward the mirror.

 

“Well?? Whaddya think?”

 

“Hmm,” he said, considering. “I think I look like you, but hotter.”

 

“RUDE.”


End file.
